LietPol: Like, Like?
by Lenkari
Summary: Lithuania visits Poland's house for the first time in a while...just some LietPol fluff I wrote when I couldn't sleep last night


Poland awoke to knocking. On his front door. At 7:00 in the morning. The Pole grimaced at the sound, attempting to muffle it with a pillow. It didn't help. If anything, the knocking grew even more incessant. Eventually he rolled out of bed (moaning rather exaggeratedly as he did so), leaving the ice pink comforter where it fell on the ground. He yawned, tugging at the bottom of the oversized white tank top he wore over a pair of red sweats. He shuffled over to the door, not taking the time to pull on slippers or even a pair of socks. He turned the doorknob slowly, prepared to give whoever woke him up at this ungodly hour a little talk about common courtesy...

The door swung open, and Poland's arm's fell to his sides limply. His jaw dropped open, his eyes felt like they were throbbing. He threw himself into the arms of the young brown-haired man standing in the doorway.

**~ Later that day…(er, night…) ~**

The two sat side-by-side on a muted red couch, silently watch the snow fall outside, big, fat flakes that the swollen gray clouds never seemed to run out of this time of year.

Poland snuggled closer to Lithuania, looking up into his friend's face. "Liet…" he asked, tentatively. This surprised Toris slightly, Feliks never sounded uncertain about anything. Well, unless he was attempting a conversation with a stranger, but Lithuania was hardly that.

"Yeah, Poland?" Lithuania replied softly, not wanting to break the mood.

"You're like...not gonna leave me again, right? Like, I wanna see you and talk to you whenever I want, not on the phone for like five minutes every other month!" Poland's eyes jerked to the side for a second. "I just…like...ah!" exasperated, the blonde boy covered his face with his hands.

Lithuania raised an eyebrow, a concerned expression on his face. "Poland…? Are you...OK…?" he asked worriedly.

Feliks peaked at Toris through a gap between his fingers. Although the majority of his face was covered, Lithuania could see a bit of his cheek, blushing bright tomato red. "I…think I...like...I like you, OK?" the Pole managed to get out, rather muffled though it was. He looked away again, frustrated at his inability to maintain eye contact with the brunette.

Lithuania stared at Poland rather bewilderedly. "Like...as a friend…?" he managed, although it came out as a half-whisper. He felt like his throat was being constricted and he could feel

his face growing hot.

Poland must have tried to pull a pouting face, but Lithuania couldn't quite tell since the blonde's bottom lip was quivering rapidly. "Like..._like _you, like you…" Feliks seemed to overcome all embarrassment and looked Lithuania right in the eye as he said this.

Needless to say, the Lithuanian was speechless. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the Pole's, he felt like he was drowning in the twin pools of emerald green, but he relished the feeling. Had Poland's eyes always been so breathtaking…?

"Poland...I…um...that is..." this time it was Toris' turn to be embarrassed. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this-?

He blinked and Feliks' face was inches from his own. The brilliant green orbs were even more mesmerizing up close. The straw blonde hair looked so, so soft...he really wanted to run his fingers through it…Feliks' pale skin, like peaches and cream, glowed in the pale yellow light. Poland scrutinized him closely. "Do you...like, like me, Liet?" he whispered softly. Lithuania could feel the ever-so-light puff of breath against his cheek...it was pleasantly warm and smelled of strawberries...he surprised even himself. He had never felt this way about anyone before...his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks...but it wasn't a bad feeling…

"P-Poland…?" Lithuania asked shyly.

"Yeah Liet?" Poland murmured.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lithuania's lips had met with the Pole's. He tasted the cherry-flavored lip gloss Poland must have put on earlier that day. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at first, but as the kiss deepened Lithuania felt his tense body relax against his own.

When they broke away, Poland sat back on his knees, panting ever-so-lightly, mildly out of breath for a moment. Lithuania glanced at his friend shyly, turning his shoulders away slightly. "I think I...like like you too, Poland…" he whispered.

Poland looked away, then without warning grasped the collar of Lithuania's deep blue dress shirt, pulling him into one last kiss.


End file.
